


[Podfic] Back Room

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Aziraphale actually does have quite an extensive collection of pornography in the bookshop. Like most of the questionable things in Aziraphale’s life, it’s Crowley’s fault.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Back Room

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385608) by [forthegreatergood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/pseuds/forthegreatergood). 



> Music: [Joyful Moments, by Rafael Krux](https://filmmusic.io/song/5486-joyful-moments-) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> As always, with many thanks to Grin for the beta!

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Back-Room-ehkp6l)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/back-room)


End file.
